On her own
by know-it-all girl
Summary: Hermione had always been on her own pretending his beside her, but without her his world would go unturning. She likes Harry but she is just his best friend will he notice her as something more than just a friend?


This is my first fanfic, I'm mexican so excuse me for my spelling I don't seem have spell checking, weird... I just find out. Well hope you like it, this is from Hermione POV, I'm in exams right now and in medicine school so I won't have a lot of time but I'll try to have the next chapter for you at least once a week. (LOL, as if I have the time, but for Harry Potter who wouldn't)

**Everything's fine**

Hermione Granger was a know-it-all at her school, that is how everybody knew her but she is not a simple student, she is a witch. An she also happens to be the friend of the famous Harry Potter a sixtheen year old boy that defeated the Darkest Wizard of times, Lord Voldemort when he was a baby. By now he already done that five times in a row, as he keep finding a way to come back. And how did he managed to do so, well with the help of no other than his two best friends, Ronald Weasly and Hermione.

She had alway been helpful at their adventures aginst Lord Voldemort with all her knowledge about magic. She was the cleverest witch in her year so that for a witch of her age she already know how to do some tricks that only grown-up wizards knew how.

At this moment she was at home packing all her stuff for tomorrow she was going to go back to Howgwarts, School of Withcraft and Wizardry. She was almost finished as she took a photo of her with both of her best friends Harry and Ron, she was eager to see both of them. She was los in thought when her mother called her like for the third time.

"Hermione..." sadi her mother coming in " are you done with your packing? And she nodded, her mother looked at the photo she was holding.

"I was just..." but her mother finished her sentence "looking at your friends, you missed them, don't you? They are very good boys. I'm still amazed of this photos, how can they move?" said her mother with a lot of fascination on her tone of voice.

"I've already explained to you how" answered Hermione rollin her eyes.

"I know, I know... it's just amazing" said her mother smiling. "I'm glad you stayed with us this time but..."

"Me too mum, it has been a long time since I've spend the sumer with you. I just thought it would be a good idea not to go to Grimauld Place this time" Hermione interrupted, she knew what was coming with that _but_ of her mother. Why the sudden change of mind about not going there with Ron _and_ Harry. The reason was simple, after the whol thing at the Ministry of Magic she had almost died so she realized she need more quality time with her family.

"This photo is recent, isn't it?" said her mother "When did you take it?"

"I didn't, it was Colin Crevey, he's always taking photos to Harry even if he didn't asks to" answered Hermione. The photo was frome last year, they were at the common room by the fire place as they always did, Hermione was with her books and Harry and Ron where playing Wizard Chest.

"Well Harry's surely growin up"

"We are all growing up, mum"

"He is a really good boy _and_ handsome, I like him for you Hermione"

"How many times do I have to say _we are just friends_" said Hermione "besides a lot of girls at Hogwarts like him, I mean look at Cho" So she do likes him like forever but the thing is she'll never admitted it because how on earth will Harry ever notice her in that way so she was always there for him as his very best friend, because that's all she was for him.

"But you told me that didn't work out and you are much more beautiful, darling" said her mother. She always told her that but she just thought it was because she was her mother and that's what mothers are suppossed to say, don't they?

"Remember the Yule Ball, you looked beautiful and not just then you are pretty even without make up, and not many girls can say that" And that was the truth but she couldn't see that, she was known as the bushy-haired bookworm so she thought that's what she was. Although as she said all of them were growing up and she was different now, not just physically but the way she hold up herself, she was verey clever, with natural beauty and had that girl next door kind of thing, she was friendly and kind to everyone but that's something that boys didn't seem to noticed or at least not him.

o0o

It was early in the morning and Hermione was getting ready to go to the station and back to Hogwarts. She finished her breakfast, took Crookshanks and go to the car with her parents. They arrived to the station and leave her there as usual , they wished her luck and then she was off. She reached the platform 9 ¾ and saw the Hogwarts Express there, it was great coming back.

"Harry take care of yourself, my little boy" Hermione listened Mrs. Weasley saying to Harry. She immediately turn to find them and there he was with all the Weasley family. The momente they made eye contact she felt all fluttery and couldn't stop similing. That always happenes to her everytime she sees him, but they were just friends, _it's probably because I've not seeing him for a long time, yes that's all_, Hermione thought.

"Hi, Hermione!" said a really tall red-haired boy, that was Ron.

"Hello, Ron!" she said "How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, so... do you have a good summer?" answered Ron.

"Yes, it was really good to be with my family, you know?" she looked at Harry and said grinning "Hello, Harry" and that was all, saying how are you was a stupid thing to say after what just recently happened with Sirius.

"Hello, Hermione" Harry said, he was smiling at her but theres was something wrong. He looked like he was somewhere else, Hermione noticed that she tought it was probably because of Sirius, she was glad she didn't open her mouth to tell him how are you?

Ron was now listening to her mother so as his sister, Ginny, to take care while they were getting everything on the train. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Hermione to go on as they needed to talk something with their son and daughter. So both of them abord the train and star looking for an empty compartment. They sit down and Hermione was lost in thought looking through the window at the Weasleys, _What can I say to him. Harry is getting through all this on his own and I wish I could do something..._ she was thinking when she felt someone staring at her.

She turned and saw Harry looking at her they both stared at each other and Hermione said "What?" they heard Ron and Ginny coming and Harry answered "Nothing". _That was odd, what is that he wanted to said to me_, she then decided to not think too much about it or else she will start making deductions that could be wrong.

Since the incident at the Ministry they hadn't talked too much as a matter of fact they haven't talked about it at all so when Hermione decided to go with her family this summer and knew that Harry was going to spend almost the whole summer at Grimauld Place with the Weasleys she thought Ron would take care of that issue the only way he knew how, distracting him for thinking. Because if it was for her she would've talked about it, she only wrotte once to Harry that summer and learned that bringing up that subject wasn't a good idea as he didn't answered back.

Harry and Ron spend the rest of the trip playing Wizard's chest and Ginny looking at them while Hermione was readind or at least trying to. She would take a look at Harry once in a while without him noticing but she didn't know that he would do the same. And suddenly they were at Hogwarts and everything was fine.

Well that's it for now, hope you liked it and if not hey is just getting started. Ok, just review and tell me your thoughts about it you only need to click GO, Gracias por su tiempo. HHr is just right.


End file.
